Displays, such as cockpit control displays, cathode ray tubes (CRTs), electronic billboards, viewing screens, monitors, projection displays, liquid crystal displays (LCDs), etc., are used to display information to one or more users. Various technologies have been utilized to manufacture large displays which can be viewed at a relatively wide range of viewing angles and under a wide range of ambient light conditions. However, larger displays are generally more expensive and/or have lower picture quality than smaller displays.
One conventional method for achieving a larger screen system is to utilize multiple display units (CRTs, LCDs, or other screens) arranged in a matrix. The multiple display units are disposed closely adjacent to each other to appear as a single larger screen.
Conventional systems composed of multiple display units require infrastructure located at the edges of each individual display unit. The infrastructure prevents a smooth transition of the overall picture across the boundary of individual display units because some separation of the individual display units is necessary to accommodate the infrastructure. For example, connectors for liquid crystal display (LCD) units are generally provided on the edges of the LCD screen and such connectors interfere with the viewing quality of the larger screen. In another example, CRT display units (CRTs) have mechanical infrastructure (i.e., are contained in individual housing about the periphery) that is visible, thereby affecting the viewing quality of the larger screen.
Thus, there is a need for a larger viewing screen or display which can be manufactured from smaller screen units without sacrificing display quality. Further still, there is a need for a low cost method of manufacturing a large display or screen. Yet further still, there is a need for operating and manufacturing a screen or display which does not include infrastructure along the edges which can adversely affect viewing unit quality. Even further still, there is a need for a low cost method of manufacturing large screens using individual tiles.
There is also need for a large display arrangement having relatively low hardware and assembly costs. Further, there is a need to use other technologies than LCD and CRT technologies in a large screen system.